Allstar's Spongebob Adventure
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Allstar and Occy was sucked right into a whirlpool and was spat out into the Bikini Bottom, there Allstar meets Spongebob and all of his friends as Sandy nurses an injured Occy backed to health. Will Allstar and Occy find their way back home? Allstar POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I was on my way to Uncle Galeo's lab with Casey, Dimmy, Daffney, and Tooter. Occy kept a quick pace with us, since we were swimming pretty fast. "What new invention does your Uncle Galeo have, Allstar?"

"I don't know yet," I replied, "He wants it to be a surprise, he said come over right after school and he'll show us."

"I like surprises." said Daffney.

"Uh-huh." tooted Tooter.

Little do I know that I was about to have an adventure of a lifetime, I had some wacky adventures of my own but never this annoying. Why do I say annoying? It's hard to describe, nor do I want to talk about it, but I'll talk about it anyway.

Me and my friends swam towards Uncle Galeo's lab and approached the front entrance, we swam inside and a gigantic machine greeted us. It was massive, it looked like a giant donut. Uncle Galeo came around the corner and saw us as we gaze at his huge and latest invention, "Allstar," he said, "You're here!"

"Hi Uncle Galeo," I said, "So what's your machine?"

"Its my latest work," he said, "Its called the Whirlpool, because it can generate a whirlpool through the fabric of space time using micro whirlpools already in existence!"

"So it can take us any spot in the ocean?" I asked.

"Anywhere where there's saltwater, I'm just ready to test it and I thought it would be a great idea for you snorks to witness its first run."

I trusted Uncle Galeo with his inventions, but this machine for some reason gives me the creeps. It looked imposing, yet frightening. Occy sensed this too, and tries to stay away. As he backed up against the wall, Uncle Galeo typed down the programs into a CRT computer and prepared to start up the machine. "Now you might wanna step back," warned Uncle Galeo, "This will might get interesting, since who knows what will come out of it."

We all stepped back as Uncle Galeo pulls a lever, slowly the machine powers up and began to hit maximum charge. "Okay," said Uncle Galeo, "Here it goes."

Uncle Galeo activates the Whirlpool, suddenly a whirlpool in the center appeared . "It worked!" cheered Uncle Galeo, "It really worked! I'm a genius!"

Something snapped and an alarm began to ring, "What is going on Uncle Galeo?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Uncle Galeo as he goes over the data, "Something is causing a vacuum effect at the other side."

That's when powerful forces began to suck us right in, I hang onto whatever as random objects were sucked right into the machine and into the unknown. "Turn it off!" cried Casey.

"I'm trying," said Uncle Galeo, "But the lever is jammed!"

Occy tried to help and used his octopus strength to pull the lever, but was soon sucked into the vortex. He managed to catch the rim of the vortex, screaming in terror. "Occy!" I cried, "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

"Allstar, no!" cried Uncle Galeo.

But it was too late, Occy lets go and I went in after him. We both scream as we were sucked deep into the Whirlpool, the walls looked like the structure of a bubble. I tried my best not to touch the sides. Me and Occy screamed and we were both tossed out the other end of the Whirlpool, and we slammed into something hard in great velocity. I couldn't remember anything after that.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When I woke up, my head really hurts. At first I had no idea what had happened, until I heard Occy's screams. "Occy!" I cried, "Ow!"

I pulled a muscle in my back, it hurt really bad. I fight the pain as I stood up on my feet, after taking a deep breath I survey the landscape of the world I'm in.

It doesn't look like Snorkland, it was simply fields of sand. There were a few rocks here and there but very little plant and animal life, it was also noticeably brighter here and more clear. I turned and saw what I hit my head on, a boulder, and a pretty dense one. I don't know how long I was out, all I know is Occy is somewhere around here.

"Occy!" I cried.

I heard the red octopus cried again, and I done my best to trace his voice. "Occy where are you?" I cried.

I swam over a boulder and discovered a horrifying sight, there was Occy bruised and beaten. Not only was he hurt, a couple of his arms were ripped right off of his body. Occy could barely move, and I overreacted. "Don't worry Occy," I said as I picked him up, he groans in pain, "I'll get you help, just hang on their little buddy."

Occy looked at me with the sweetest eyes yet, I hugged his head close to my chest as I swam for civilization. The only thing that appeared artificial was a road, the road was just a strip of black pavement heading to who knows where. I followed the road and hoped to flag down a passing vehicle, after traveling down the road for a short while I caught sight of something peculiar.

It looked like a giant glass dome, filled with dry space. Inside is what appears to be grass, and in the center was what looked like a tree, I think it was called a tree. If its not a tree, then I don't know what it is. I'm running out of star-bright ideas, and so I swam towards the dome in great haste.

When I approached the dome, I saw that it had a double door airlock. Make sense for a dome full of air underneath the ocean, I saw a button to an intercom and I pressed it. "Hello?" I talked to it, "Is there anyone there?"

"Hello?" responded a female voice with a southern accent, "Is anyone there?"

"I need help," I replied, "My octopus is hurt!"

"Hold on," she said, "Let me open the door for yah."

The outer bulkhead door opened and I swam inside, it suddenly closed by itself and water began to be drained from the airlock. I sucked in the air that replaced the water, and cleared my gills and lungs. It felt refreshing, for some reason it calmed me. The inner bulkhead door opened, and there appeared to be a mammal. The mammal had brown and white fur and was wearing what appear to be a purple bra and panties, she doesn't appear to belong down in the ocean.

Shocked, I shot to the back of the airlock in fear. The mammal appeared to be surprised that I was afraid, "Hold your horses critter," she said in that calming southern accent tone, "You sure you can breathe air?"

"Yes," I replied, "I can breathe air just fine but my octopus needs water, saltwater."

"Okay," she said, "I'll get something, name's Sandy Cheeks by the way."

"My name is Allstar Seaworthy," I replied, "This is Occy right here, please help."

Sandy turned around and rushed into the tree as I stepped inside the air filled dome, it wasn't long before she came back with a large tank. She hauled it like it was nothing, she quickly sat it down. I examined the tank as she filled it with water from a flexible tube, the tank was just as tall as me and was wide enough for Occy to move around in. By the time Sandy was done filling the tank, I dumped Occy inside of it.

Occy float slowly to the bottom, he looked at me with a careful gaze and looks away. "I never seen an octopus like this one before," said Sandy, "Nor do I seen your kind around these parts, what kind of fish creature are you exactly?"

"A snork." I replied.

"Is your head okay there?" asked Sandy, "It appeared bruised at the back and appears to be discoloring the skin."

"I'm fine Sandy, I hit my head on a boulder after I came out through a whirlpool."

"What kind of whirlpool?"

"A twister, created by a machine made by my Uncle Galeo."

"Are you interested in science?"

"Why yes."

"I'm actually a scientist, I'll help you get back home Allstar. So, what exactly happened?"

"My Uncle Galeo built this machine that can teleport you to one part of the ocean to another, it malfunctioned and I was sucked in awhile trying to save Occy."

"Sounds like a wormhole to me, I never knew they've ever existed."

He speaks as if she's not from here, her knowledge and understanding of the universe must be more advanced than I could ever imagined. As I was amazed by her intellect, my tummy rumbled loudly. I felt embarrassed, as I placed my hand over it. "You're hungry little guy?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I know of a place in town on where to get food," said Sandy, "They call it the Krusty Krab, its just down the road from here."

"Are you sure Occy will be alright here?" I asked, "I don't feel comfortable leaving him here, especially since we're going out to eat so its best to feed him."

"Don't worry," said Sandy, "I'll take care of him, you head down the road and you'll find the Krusty Krab in no time."

"Is that a fast food restaurant?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry about payment or anything, tell them I've sent you. Spongebob Squarepants will set you up just nicely."

"Spongebob?"

"He's a yellow sponge, you can't miss him. I'll say, your yellow skin reminds me of him already. Are all snorks yellow?"

"No, we come in arrange of colors."

"I'll see what research I could do about your species, just go on along, the Bikini Bottom has a lot of nice folks so you shouldn't have any problems with the locals."

"Okay Sandy, I trust you in taking care of Occy. I'll come by later to check up on him, I'll see you later."

"Bye Allstar."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Sandy said to follow the road and it will take me to the Krusty Krab, and that's what I did. After I past through the airlock and back into the ocean, I swam straight down the road and into town. The locals obviously hadn't seen a snork before, due to the way I was dressed, the way I move about, I think they were staring at my snork. If they thought Sandy was unusual, what is also weird is how everything is built.

They were all metal, not coral. I never knew they would build something like that, I was snorked on where in the ocean they would get such building material. I was even more snorked when I saw the Krusty Krab, it was made out of some brown material. Surrounded by a flat of black pavement, it looked deserted. I swam to the glass doors and went inside, where I stumble into an unusual sight.

The sponge Sandy talked about was out and about cleaning the place, using his own body. He was wearing what appears to be square pants, which matches his square body. There was this squid at the cashier wearing only a brown shirt, he caught sight of me just standing there watching Spongebob swabbing the place. "Spongebob!" yelled the squid, "We got a customer!"

"Okay, Squidward!" said Spongebob as he gets up.

When he saw me, he went ballistic. He jumped high and landed on his feet right in front of me, "I thought I was the only one yellow in the Bikini Bottom," he told me as he extended his hand, "Hi, my name is Spongebob Squarepants."

"Name's Allstar Seaworthy," I told him as I shook his hand, his hand felt like hard thin coral, "Sandy sent me here for food."

"Sandy?" asked Spongebob, "If you are a friend of her, then you are a friend of mine."

"I am."

"Well welcome to the Krusty Krab, one of the best restaurants in the ocean. We keep it ship-shaped for customers like you."

"It was ship-shape until you came along." grumped Squidward.

"How about this," said Spongebob, "I get you a free Krabby Patty here since its your first time here."

Suddenly a door flied open at the back and a bright red crab stormed out of it, "Did I hear free!" he roared.

"Mr. Krabbs look," said Spongebob, "Someone new to town."

Mr. Krabbs approached me and examined me with his long eyes, "Arr," he said in a sailor's tone, "I suppose this lad is okay, though this tube on his head is kinda familiar and unusual."

"That's his nose." pointed out Spongebob.

"What's a nose?" I asked.

"Here's your problem," said Mr. Krabbs as he took a good look at the back of my head, "The lad must have shipwrecked somewhere, had a bad accident. What's your name lad?"

"Allstar, sir." I said, "Allstar Seaworthy."

"Seaworthy," Mr. Krabbs said to himself, "Seaworthy... Is your family part of the navy?"

"No," I said, "Scientific community."

"Hmm... You're no privateer, I assumed it since you were dressed like a cabin boy."

"Um... okay."

"Well anyway, I'm Eugene Krabbs, and this is the Krusty Krabb. You wanna try one?"

"I am starved."

"Arr. Spongebob, round him up a krabby patty."

"Aye, Aye, Mr. Krabbs," said Spongebob.

He jumped high and straight across the room and went right through the small window behind the cashier's desk, causing Squidward to duck. "Have a seat mate." said Mr. Krabb, "Spongebob will be right with you shortly."

"Thanks Mr. Krabbs." I replied.

"A boy with matters," he said, "Not to many of them around this ship."

As Mr. Krabbs head back to his office, I took a seat at one of the tables. Within a minute or two, Spongebob returned with a krabby patty, "Enjoy your meal sir." he replied.

He rushed back to the kitchen as I looked at the krabby patty, they look like reefburgers back at Snorkland but slightly bigger. I picked up and took a bite of it, it tasted incredible. I ate the burger entirely, maybe hunger makes food taste better. Just as I sat there eating the burger, I found myself at the front seat of a show. There came this green copepod out of nowhere, it just jumped right out the small window behind Squidward and out onto the floor. There came Spongebob flying out the small window and onto the floor in an effort to catch him, "Mr. Krabbs!" cried Spongebob, "Plankton!"

Mr. Krabbs came bursting out of his office and ran after Plankton, he and Spongebob tried to dog-pile on top of Plankton. It failed, and Plankton slipped right through. He was coming for me, I just sat there and watched as he jumped towards the krabby patty I was holding in my hand. I pulled the sandwich away and Plankton overshoot it, and came crashing into the wall behind me.

"Got you!" cried Mr. Krabbs as he grabbed Plankton with his claw.

"Blast you Krabbs!" screamed Plankton.

Plankton went on rambling his mouth off as I finish eating my krabby patty, I watched as Mr. Krabbs chucked Plankton out the door. "Good riddence to you!" Mr. Krabbs yelled at him before shutting the door.

"Competition?" I asked

"Yarr, he keeps trying to steal my secret recipe," said Mr. Krabbs, "He's been doing it for years."

As Mr. Krabbs head back to his office, Spongebob quickly approached me, "Sorry about that," he says, "It happens about once a month."

"Its okay," I said, "I don't have a way home, nor do I have a place to stay. You think you can show me around here?"

"Why certainly Allstar," I said, "The Bikini Bottom is a great place to live."

"Where I live, there's always trouble nearby."

"We get some trouble, like what you've just seen a few minutes ago. How about this, right after work I'll show you around town?"

"Sure Spongebob."

"Okay, this is going to be awesome."

"Good luck Allstar," said Squidward over at the cash register, "You won't last a day with him."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It wasn't long before Spongebob's shift at the Krusty Krabb was over, and we both head over to his house. "You use your nose to move around with?" asked Spongebob as he watched me swim through the water using my snork.

"When traveling long distances," I said, "Its called a snork, not a nose."

"I was just wondering," said Spongebob, "Its unusual for you to go through the water like that."

I wound up landing on my feet and continued the rest of the way on foot, turns out Spongebob lives in the most unusual house yet. "What is that?" I asked as I point to the orange structure with what looks like green seaweed on top.

"That's my pineapple," said Spongebob, "That's where I live."

Things were getting weirder and weirder by the minute, it got a lot faster when a starfish came coming out from underneath a rock. "Hey Spongebob!" he cried as he came crawling out of the rock.

"Hey Patrick," said Spongebob.

"Hey," said Patrick when he saw me, "Is that your cousin?"

"No," said Spongebob, "That's Allstar, he came from another part of the ocean."

"My last name is Star," said Patrick as he extended his hand out towards me, "Hello there, Allstar."

"Hello Patrick," I said, "Its good to meet you."

"Is that a dress?" asked Patrick, "What are you!"

"I'm a snork." I said.

"I thought you said your nose was a snork." said Spongebob.

"Yes," I replied, "That's why we're called snorks."

"We're all snorks!" cried Patrick.

"No Patrick," said Spongebob. "We're not snorks!"

"You people are mean!" sobbed Patrick.

With that, Patrick burst out crying and ran back back for his rock. He jumped right underneath it before it closed right on top of him, I think I saw some space underneath the rock so he shouldn't asphyxiate. "Interesting neighbors you have here," I replied, "Your close?"

"Very close," said Spongebob, "Its hard to get through to him at times."

"I can see that." I said.

Me and Spongebob continues to the pineapple house as we past by a weird looking house that looked like it has a face, "That's Squidward's house," said Spongebob, noticing that I was staring at it, "He doesn't come home until later at night but he will."

We approached the pineapple and Spongebob opens the bulkhead door, we both went inside and the first think I noticed everything seems a bit square. "Gary," called out Spongebob, "I'm home!"

Suddenly this snail came crawling out of another room and came slithering towards Spongebob, "Gary," said Spongebob, "This is Allstar, he's going to stay here for awhile."

Gary looked at me suspiciously, "Meow." the snail simply says.

His house is alright, its just that its him that is weird. I can't compare any snork that I know of to Spongebob, he's the most annoying fish creature I've ever met. I best make my time here, awhile figuring out of a way to get back home. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Plenty of things!" said Spongebob with a smile, then suddenly he held up a net, "Jelly fishing!"

"Jelly fishing?" I asked.

"Its the most funnest game in the Bikini Bottom!" said Spongebob, "Let me show you the Jellyfish fields!"

Spongebob grabbed my arm and rushed me out the door, we've only been in his house for a few seconds. It won't be long before I feel homesick, but I'll surely have a story to tell when I get back home. All I have to do is follow Spongebob in his activities, he'll might get fellow friends along, such as Patrick Star. I don't know what the locals considered fun, so I best play along and try not be rude.

He took me to the Jelly Fish fields in question, it had what looked like green seaweed carpeting the ocean floor. Awhile I was there, I saw jelly fishes all over the place. "La la la." said Spongebob as he began to chase a jelly fish, "Here Allstar, try catching a fish."

Spongebob tosses me a net and I caught it with my hand, "What do we do after we catch them?" I asked.

"Let them go," said Spongebob, "Then capture them again."

"Sounds simple enough," I replied, "Great time killer and no one suffers."

I spot a jelly fish floating nearby, and I swam after it. Spongebob watches as I chased the jelly fish all over the place, "Way to use your nose Allstar!" he called out, "I wish I could fly!"

"What?" I asked.

Distracted, the jelly fish came around behind me and stung me in the rear. It hurts so much that I was forced to drop the net, that's when I became from the hunter to the hunted as irony comes to sting me in my snork. Spongebob provided no help as he watched me swim for my life, after a few seconds the jelly fish stung me a second time before swimming away.

"Ow, ow, ow," I complained as I returned to Spongebob, "That hurt a lot."

"Probably jelly fishes don't like snorks." said Spongebob.

"Probably," I said as I pried open the back of my pants to inspect the damage, its just a little red on my butt.

I let my waste band snap back into place, which agitated the stung area. Nevertheless, I took the pain and changed the subject, "Anything else besides jelly fishing?" I asked.

"A lot more." said Spongebob, "Come follow me!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Spongebob took me all over the place, and we did so many things that I've lost count of them all. We went to many places in the Bikini Bottom, and spend a lot of time on them. It was amazing, its difficult to explain how but it was amazing. First he took me to an amusement park, then we went car counting (or boat counting as that's what they call cars here), we also went to the store to look at pets, and we went to this bar where we ate a lot of ice cream.

The ice cream would have made me sick, but I managed to keep it down. The sun was just about to go down, as we were heading back to the pineapple me and Spongebob were talking. "That was great today," I said, "Despite having a bad start with the jelly fishing."

"It happens all the time." said Spongebob.

"You know, Spongebob. The Bikini Bottom is great in all but I gotta find a way home, I don't know what part of the ocean I'm in nor do I have a clue which way is Snorkland. Since you've never heard of snorks before, I'm probably no where close to Snorkland."

"I'm sure there's a way home for you."

"You don't understand, I came here through a whirlpool, or a wormhole as Sandy calls it. It closed up on me once I came here, and I have no idea how I'm going to get back."

"Sandy might help you."

"She's already working on that, or her hands are busy on trying to take care of my pet."

"Your pet."

"I have a pet red octopus named Occy, he's hurt and Sandy is nursing him back to health at the moment."

"How did he got hurt?"

"I don't know, I think he-"

Suddenly there was a flash and then a bang, someone or something stunned me. I quickly blacked out, and had no memory from what happened afterwords.

The next thing I knew was being strapped to a standing upright table, when I opened my eyes I discovered that I was trapped in this high tech lab. I try to move, to break free from my bonds, it was no use as the straps were made out of carbon fiber. I looked around the room and saw Spongebob also strapped to a upright table of his own, he appears to be waking up finally. "Wha? He stirred, "What happened?"

"I don't know," I replied, "I've been up just a few seconds before you."

"Aw good," said a voice, "You're awake."

The little copepod that had "attacked" the Krusty Krabb came walking into the room, "I'm sorry I have to bring your new friend into this Spongebob, but its best to have someone new."

"New?" I asked, "I have a feeling you had done this before."

"Oh he had," said Spongebob, "And it failed again and again."

"Silence!" commanded Plankton, "Tell me the secret recipe Spongebob or I'll slice your friend here in half!"

That's not good.

"My name is Allstar, copepod!" I noted.

Plankton jumped to a button on the nearby wall and pressed it, it started up a bright red laser which started just above my ankle bonds, slowly it works its way up between my legs. "No Plankton!" cried Spongebob.

Plankton began an evil laugh, I struggled to break myself free as the laser comes closer to my privates. Spongebob continued to plea but Plankton continued to laugh, I can't even tell if this is becoming annoying or scarey.

Just when all hope seems lost, we got an unexpected surprise. Occy came bursting through a door, growling and barking mad. "Occy!" I cried.

"How did that octopus get in here!" cried Plankton.

Occy seemed to be nursed back to health, and was strong enough to chase Plankton around. With help nearby, this gave me the strength to slip off my hand straps. With my hands free, I carefully removed one of my leg straps than propelled myself upward and around to the side of the table without touching the laser. I finally removed the last of my bonds and I was finally free, "Don't worry Spongebob," I cried, "I'll get you out!"

I rushed over to the button and deactivated the laser, with Plankton being chased by Occy someone might get hurt. With that done, I swam over to Spongebob and removed his bonds. "Thanks Allstar," he said, "We gotta get outta here!"

"You make a break for it Spongebob," I said, "I'm going to try to disable the power to Plankton's lab, it will throw him back to the Dark Ages."

"Okay," said Spongebob, "Careful Allstar."

As Spongebob rushes for the front door, I began to search for the distribution board or wherever Plankton powers the building. Whatever Plankton had done to us in order to knock us out, I have to blind him technology wise. He appears to be technologically advanced, cutting his power will give me a chance to gain the upper hand. Sure enough I found the breaker box in the utility closet, nearby I saw what appears to be an ax.

I grabbed the ax and opened the panel door to the box, with all my might I swung the ax and plunged its head straight into Plankton's power supply. I accidentally completed a circuit and an electrical jolt blast me back words, suddenly the power went out.

I took the pain and got back onto my feet, with the power gone I think I could get outta here without robots or lasers shooting at me. I happened to find a flashlight nearby and I grabbed it, the place was so dark that I wasn't able to see. I turned on the flashlight and head out of the utility closet in search of Occy, "Occy!" I cried, "Where are you buddy!"

I managed to find my way to the main room where Occy rushed up to me with tears of joy, I had no idea where Plankton was nor do I care, I was glad to be reunited with Occy. "Where's Plankton?" I asked.

Occy pointed to the nearby wall, and there was the copepod, glued to the wall with Occy's own octopus ink. "Get me out!" he cried, "Someone help!"

I left him helpless as me and Occy head out the front door, once we got outside I saw Spongebob waiting for us. "You're okay!" cheered Spongebob, "I thought you'll be lost in there."

"I've been in this situations so many times that I become a master of escape," I replied, "I just wonder how Occy managed to find us."

"He's your pet?" asked Spongebob.

"Usually friendly," I said, "And protective. Aren't you buddy?"

I scratched the back of Occy's head and he cooed in response, "He was in Sandy's care," I said, "How did he get out?"

"Allstar!" I heard Sandy cry nearby.

Me and Spongebob turned to find Sandy running towards us, wearing an astronaut-like suit, "That octopus is very smart," she said, "He recovered quite fast, so fast that I wasn't aware that he got out. He must have sensed you were in danger, what happened anyway?"

"Plankton," said Spongebob, "He was about to split Allstar in half, but Occy here saved the day, or night."

"Oh Allstar," said Sandy, "I managed to make a portal for you to get home. Come back to my tree dome in the morning, I'll have it up and ready for you once you've arrived."

"Thanks Sandy." I said.

"No problem partner." said Sandy.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Me and Occy spent the night at Spongebob's house, I wound up sleeping on his couch with Occy snuggled up by my side. Once we all woke up, we got ready and head out for Sandy's tree dome. I was pretty excited to go home finally, but it only had been a day, and I'm in no rush. Once we arrived at the tree dome, we saw the machine Sandy had built outside of it. It looked similar to the one my Uncle Galeo had built but it doesn't look like a giant donut, it was square.

As we approach, Sandy was right there checking everything. She saw us coming as we got close, "Howdy," said Sandy, "Everything is set up for you to go Allstar, I hope this machine will get you to where you're going."

"How did you build it overnight?" I asked.

"I had it laying around from a past experiment," said Sandy, "So why not use it? I managed to trace the micro wormhole you came out of, I hope this machine will get you back home."

"Thanks Sandy," I said, "I won't forget you."

"Its a pleasure helping you little guy." said Sandy.

Suddenly Spongebob hugged me tightly and began crying, "I'll never forget anyone who is also yellow," he teared, "I'll miss you."

I picked up Occy as Spongebob stepped back, Sandy fired up the machine and I brace myself. "Bye Sandy," I said, "Bye Spongebob."

"Goodbye!" said Sandy.

She fired up the machine and rushed to a safe distance, suddenly a whirlpool appeared in the machine and I was sucked right in. At the moment I was sucked right through, I was tossed into the sand and tumbled around for a few seconds, still holding onto Occy tightly. When I stopped, I laid straight on my back and stared straight up to dry space. I was dizzy from the tumbling, and Occy was moaning from the stress.

I gave it a few minutes before I sat up and looked around, and I found myself outside Uncle Galeo's home. "I'm home!" I cheered as I looked at Occy, "We're home Occy!"

Me and Occy cheered and I wound up kissing him in the lips, when I released he coughed in disgust. "Uncle Galeo!" I cried as I swim towards his lab, "Uncle Galeo, are you there?"

I swam to a nearby window and was surprised at what I saw, not only was I sent back to Snorkland I was shot back into the past. Me and Occy peered through the window as we saw ourselves and our friends marvel at Uncle Galeo's Whirlpool machine, "Just sit tight Occy," I instructed, "Just wait for the right moment."

Occy cooed as he nods his head, we both simply wait and watched the show.

"Okay," said Uncle Galeo, "Here it goes."

He started up the machine and the Whirlpool roared to life, "It worked!" cheered Uncle Galeo, "It really worked! I'm a genus!"

That's when chaos erupted as the machine malfunctioned, I watched as Occy's counterpart tried to unjammed the lever but was sucked right into the machine. I saw my counterpart went in after him, and right after we went into the Whirlpool it shuts down and falters. "Allstar!" screamed Casey, "No!"

"Oh dear!" cried Uncle Galeo, "This is this not good, not good at all."

As Daffney began to cry, I decided to make our entrance. We swam away from the window and towards the front door, I opened it and me and Occy went right into the lab. "Hey guys!" I simply say, "You miss me?"

Everybody jumped and turned towards me as Daffney stopped crying, they can't believe their eyes. "Allstar!" cried Uncle Galeo, "You're okay! Oh I thought we lost you for a moment, it only teleported you outside."

"Not exactly," I said, "I wasn't teleported outside."

"What are you talking about Allstar?" asked Casey.

I told them everything on what had happened, about Spongebob and the Bikini Bottom and how I got home. They were attentive and were listening to every word I said, "I simply sat there outside the window as everything took place," I finished off, "When me and Occy's counterparts were sucked right into the Whirlpool and it shutdown, I showed up at the right moment."

"Incredible!" said Uncle Galeo, "So you seeked help from a scientist who was born in Dry Space? I never knew that someone would be ahead as us, but its hard to believe your story."

"But Occy getting hurt backs up part of it," claimed Casey, "Can you really go back in time?"

"The time machine has to be in existence before this had happened." said Uncle Galeo.

"Sandy had her machine already built." I claimed.

"I must do more research," says Uncle Galeo, "If you had really traveled back in time, then we have accidentally stumbled into something revolutionary."

Casey rushed up to me and hugged me, "Whatever really happened," she said, "At least you're okay."

"Can anyone help me here?" I heard a familiar voice.

We all turned towards the door and saw Spongebob right there, just standing there, "Is there a way for me to get back home?" he asked.

"Well that proves everything." Uncle Galeo blurted out.

**THE END!**


End file.
